


"Please come back."

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Yusuf and Nicoló had not been killed by someone else yet and the first experience of it was /stressful/.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 66





	"Please come back."

**Author's Note:**

> we be doin tog again 🤧🤧

Yusuf never really thought too much about it.

He just travelled with the man.

That was all.

A mere partnership of coincidentally similar situations.

_That was all._

So, why was he currently on his knees above the man's dead body, praying that he would return from the afterlife?

Yusuf tried not to think too much of it. Convincing himself that his fear of loneliness _made_ him do it.

That it was as simple as him getting used to the man's presence.

That it was for his own egotistical need to have him be alive.

So, he surmised, that was why he felt a pang of fear in his chest when Nicoló had been gutted by a thief.

Why he felt dread as he watched him splutter blood before drawing his last breath.

Why his gut twisted with worry that this might be it, that Nicoló might not come back this time. That it was destined for them to die by someone else's hand and not each other's.

Why his mind filled with an anger of which he knew not of before as he struck down every last one bandit.

It was right after that that Yusuf had found himself with his knees buried in the blood-stained sand next to Nicoló, the slain bandits laying around them, and silently praying to God that he would be brought back to him.

Whether Yusuf had felt tears prick his eyes or not, only Allah and him would know.

And whether or not his chest filled with gratitude when Nicoló took a shaky breath was also something he would keep to himself for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))
> 
> (sorry it's so short)


End file.
